Yo soy uno de esos amantes
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Karamatsu sale a la calle, en la cual no puede evitar notar una beautiful lady en su balcón, ha decido cantarle, pero ella le ha lazado un cubo con agua. Eso no importa porque de un tiempo acá su música es solo para una persona. Songfic Karaichi.


Hola mis amados lectores ayer anduve de flojita y por eso ando apurada escribiendo hoy jajajaja bueno adoro la canción y diablos, es tan perfecta para nuestro doloroso favorito.

 **Discraimer:** la letra de la canción no me pertenece, es interpretada por Playa Limbo.

 **YYY —** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

` _Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos

 _/Pensamientos/_

 _Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

 **Yo soy uno de esos amantes**

Antes de salir Karamatsu se pone unos guantes de cuero negros porque en esta ocasión debe verse mejor que en las demás.

 _Yo soy uno de esos amantes_

 _tan elegantes como los de antes_

 _que siempre llevan guantes_.

Generalmente, Karamatsu utiliza su sudadera azul, igual a la de sus hermanos con su único color, pero en esta ocasión se ha puesto su _perfect fashion_.

 _Entre semana voy deportivo_

 _pero el domingo me pongo muy fino_

 _con mi chaque de lino._

Hoy sale a la calle, en la cual no puede evitar notar una _beautiful lady_ en su balcón, ha decido cantarle, pero ella le ha lazado un cubo con agua.

 _Y voy buscando por los balcones_

 _bellas Julietas para mis canciones_

 _y hacerles los honores._

No importa, porque hoy debe de cantarle a una sola persona. Como últimamente, se dirige a cantar al pie de su casa, pues sabe que cierto amante de los gatos estará ahí en el tejado.

 _Y siempre estoy_

 _rompiéndome la voz_

 _cantando coplas_

 _bajo tu ventana, amor_

 _sal ya que este trovador_

 _se está asando de calor._

Como siempre, no tiene efecto pero eso no hará que se rinda, dado que sabe que en el fondo, el dulce Ichimatsu no puede resistirlo; él es todo un galán.

 _Soy educado caballero_

 _bello, cortes y amable compañero_

 _un codiciado soltero._

En su casa Karamatsu no puede evitar contemplarse en el espejo, pues sabe que se ve _cool_. Incluso se adula a sí mismo, pues tanta belleza no puede ser negada.

 _Y como no tengo complejos_

 _me miro siempre en todos los espejos_

 _antes de echar los tejos._

Hoy no pudo evitar coquetearles a unas chicas en el parque e Ichimatsu lo ha visto, no dudo en gritarle y mandarlo al demonio, por esto está persiguiéndolo en este momento con un ramo en la mano.

 _Si alguna vez cometo errores_

 _para que no llores pido mil perdones_

 _con un millón de flores._

Entonces de nuevo esta en la escena usual, rogándole al _Little Kitten_ que lo perdone y acepte sus sentimientos.

 _Y siempre estoy_

 _rompiéndome la voz_

 _cantando coplas_

 _bajo tu ventana, amor_

 _sal ya que este trovador_

 _se está asando de calor._

Vuelve a decirle lo mucho que significa y diferente a otras veces, se inca diciéndole lo maravilloso que es ante sus ojos.

 _Yo soy uno de esos amantes_

 _Yo soy uno de esos amantes._

Por primera vez, el otro no le lanza nada o escapa, se ha quedado ahí, mirándolo estupefacto. Mientras el otro vuelve a cantarle.

 _Y siempre estoy_

 _rompiéndome la voz_

 _cantando coplas_

 _bajo tu ventana, amor_

 _sal ya que este trovador_

 _se está asando de calor._

Ichimatsu se sonroja, sonríe levemente antes de ir y aventarle algo que le lastima el rostro "estúpido Kusomatsu" antes de desaparecer de la vista.

 _Yo soy uno de esos amantes._

Cuando Karamatsu revisa que le ha lazando su _love_ , se da cuenta de que es un chocolate macizo en forma de corazón. Sonríe victorioso ante el obvio obsequio de su amado, siempre supo que era un _Karamatsu boy_.

 **YYY**

Ojala les haya gustado, espero que hayan fangirleado tanto como yo, Kara tan narcisista y la canción le queda perfecta joder ajajaja los shippeo jaja Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews:

Como siempre gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un review y nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


End file.
